Unbreakable Hope
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: AU: They hoped he would win but Harry Potter lost. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini & Theodore Nott must now go through with the Unbreakable Vow they created to protect the good and win with them. They just want to be free. Freedom has a cost, and they must pay by protecting those who can set them free. Every action they take makes them question if it is worth it to have hope. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

They stood above it all watching it all go down. From a fifth floor corridor three boys stood and watched the final battle commence. They had only escaped minutes before from the other side. Harry Potter was alive.

"He's going to win," the one on the left said, his voice full of hope. "Potter is going to come through, and then we will be free."

The one on the right with great height shook his head. "We'll never escape this. Our past will always haunt us."

The middle one snorted. "I'm the branded one. You two only have association."

Silence fell over them as they continued to watch the scene below. A good amount of focus was spent on the main fight between Voldemort and Harry; however, side battles caught each eye.

To the left, the hopeful boy saw a flaming redhead girl throwing curses next to an older version of her. Weasleys, he thought. They were Weasleys, and quite the badass ones. He saw the fire in the young ones eyes all the way up there and hoped she wouldn't perish.

To the right, the tallest of the three watched a blond weave between rubble trying to find survivors. He admired her bravery and wondered how nobody noticed her, which he was thankful for because she didn't deserve death.

In the middle, the branded one eyed the semi flattened bushy hair next to her redheaded best friend. They were battling a set of death eaters. Her skills on the battlefield were admirable. He knew she couldn't die. There was so much she could do for life.

This is when they noticed. This is when they saw a millisecond of fear flash in Potter's eyes.

"He's losing." The hopefulness drained out of the boy's eyes.

"We'll never be free. We're going to be branded." The boy seemed to shrink at his words.

The third stayed quiet. "We have to let them live. We need to be seen as not traitors," The other two stared at their companion, clearly confused. "You're both right. Potter is losing and we are going to be stuck in this world. To survive we can't be seen as traitors. We have to play along but we need to help some of them survive."

"What do you propose?" Hope seemed not far away anymore.

He couldn't reply because someone interrupted them. "Stop and be still you snakes!" The three slowly turned around.

The middle one smiled. "Longbottom, we need your help. You have to be the witness to an Unbreakable Vow between us. Please Longbottom."

Neville kept his wand pointed at the three snakes. The right one beckoned him closer. "Look outside Neville. Look at Potter. He's still fighting. But look closely and don't let your pride and hope blind you. Look at the real picture."

Neville took in the picture in front him. Wearily, he stepped forward. Below them was Harry fighting Voldemort. A swell of pride grew in Neville but soon evaporated when he took in what actually was happening.

Harry Potter was losing.

"You're pureblood Longbottom. You can survive with our help. Others need our help, but we're not you courageous Gryffindors. We are Slytherins determined to live but not in a horrid world. There is still hope." The hope was back in his eyes and voice now.

Neville watched his friends fight as he stood with plotting Slytherins. A Slytherin who held himself above all other blood types, even if he was a half-blood himself. A Slytherin who made the Gryffindors' lives hell. A Slytherin who could be a git but was there when Neville and the one of the few people Neville actually considered his friend had nobody else. He shouldn't trust them but the scene below didn't look greatful. Harry looked pale. His magic was growing weaker.

"Nobody has ever made a three party Unbreakable Vow," Neville said.

The middle one shrugged. "Well let's make it work. The three of us will hold hands and you will point your wand at us making you the Bonder. Each of us will state two terms. Then you, our Bonder, will say the incantation to seal it. Each term will start with 'If Voldemort wins'. So it is what a two party Unbreakable Vow is just with three. Do we understand?"

The three nodded. The three Slytherins grasped each other's right arms, making sure they touch. Neville pointed the tip of his wand at them. He nodded at them.

"I, Neville Longbottom, bond and protect this vow between the parties of Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott and their six terms."

"Swear that if Voldemort wins that hope will not fade and we will win with the help of the light."

"I swear."

"Swear that if Voldemort wins we each protect a specific person. You each have your own as do I. They will help our revolution."

"I swear."

"Swear that if Voldemort wins we won't abandon each other, being there when we need each other along with the others."

"I swear."

"Swear that if Voldemort wins we will try our best to help everyone and remember all who are human, even muggles."

"I swear."

"Swear that if Voldemort wins we will protect our future with these promises of fighting and winning."

"I swear."

"Swear that if Voldemort wins we won't be transfigured into monsters. We may have to do things to survive but we won't be bad like them."

"I swear." They said for a final time.

Neville stared at them. These three had a death wish but he was willing to be a part of that. He was willing to do anything to save his friends if all came to worst.

"These terms are binding and unbreakable. _Condveruminus_." The six red strings glowed before fading away as a scream erupted outside.

The four boys looked out to watch Harry Potter fall to the ground dead. All hope left them. They actually had to go through with the vow. "Gentlemen," Draco said, "It is time to become men and save a world."


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The wonderful JK Rowling owns these characters and the universe. I do not. I am using them for a story not associated with the canon universe.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As Draco walked out of the castle with Theo, Blaise and a tied up Longbottom, he searched for the bushy hair. Theo was looking for blond hair while Blaise was finding the fiery red. Those were side searches as they continued forward towards Voldemort. Draco's attention was soon sidetracked by the girl he was looking for. Running towards a side hall was Hermione Granger.

"I have to go for her. Wish me luck," Draco said.

Neville laughed. "Damn right you're gonna need luck. It would be amazing for Hermione to believe you without evidence."

"We'll wait by the main entrance for you," Blaise told him.

"Just tie her up and gag her if she is being stubborn," Theo suggested. The three boys gave him a strange look. He shrugged. "I know we are trying to go for the friendly route but face it Draco, we know the plan, and a willing Granger was never foreseen."

Draco took off after Hermione. You just had to play hero, he thought to himself. You just had to decide to not be a coward for once. After several turns, Draco caught up with Hermione at a dead end.

"Granger!"

Hermione whipped around, her wand up. "I come in peace, Granger. Hear me out before you hex me."

"What do you want Malfoy?" She barked. "Come to rub in the win?"

"Believe me or not Granger but I come to help you." Hermione stared at him before bursting out with laughter. "Granger, I am serious. You take one step out there with the wrong people and you are done for. I'd have to bind you but I can make sure you are safe."

She studied him before shouting, "Stup—"

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew into his hand. He sighed and met her gaze. "I'm really sorry that I have to do this Hermione. Incarcerous."

Ropes wrapped around Hermione's body. "Malfoy! What is the meaning of this? This won't help me. Let me go!"

Draco shook his head. "I can't do that Granger. I told you I am sorry and I repeat it again for my next action. Silencio." Hermione was now quiet but her mouth was still rapidly moving. Draco sighed as he grabbed onto Hermione. "Granger, you'll understand in time. I made a promise to keep you safe, Granger, and I am going to do just that. You just have to trust me. I know that is hard for you because I am me but you must."

Blaise, Theo and Neville were still standing at the door when Draco arrived with Hermione in tow. Hermione tried to lurch towards Neville but Draco restrained her. "Don't fight it Hermione. You have to go along with it. Be your resilient self but know these three are trustworthy," Neville explained.

"Theo and I came up with a plan while you were busy. We just hope things go our way first," Blaise said. Draco nodded not wanting Hermione to know anymore.

"Let's go before it is too late," Draco said. He grabbed Hermione and dragged her outside. Theo grabbed Neville and Blaise walked behind them. Each walked with confidence whereas their prisoners showed fear.

Voldemort was in the middle of a victory speech when he noticed the three boys. His attention was on them. "What do we have here? Young Malfoy explain yourself."

Draco deeply inhaled as they continued towards him. Hermione was still struggling in his arms. "My friends and I have come to wish you congratulations on your stunning victory, my Lord. We have also brought two opposing members: Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

Theo shoved Neville forward. The Dark Lord grinned. "How wonderful. Well done boys. There is certainly hope still left for you. Young Malfoy, what are the names of your friends?"

"I am Theodore Nott, Jr."

"Blaise Zabini at your service."

Voldemort turned to Draco. "You just might redeem your family after all."

Draco smiled. "I have ideas about that my Lord. If you would hear my friends and I out, we have some ideas to help run your new world." Theo and Blaise nodded along.

Voldemort thought about this offer. "Take the prisoners to your dungeons. We will discuss your plans over dinner. Have the elves prepare a victorious meal for us. We will eat when I arrive. I must assess the casualties first."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Draco removed the silencing spell off Hermione when they were in the dungeons. Before she could scream, Neville hugged her. "Thank god you're okay Hermione."

Hermione hugged back but kept her eyes on the three Slytherins. "Neville, why do you trust them? They serve Him."

"I'm going to go talk to the elves. I'll be back," Blaise said and exited. Theo and Draco glared at their leaving friend. He left them to explain.

"I don't know much. They thought it best for I to know little but trust them. The three are under an Unbreakable Vow. Listen to Theo, Hermione. He can explain." Neville explained.

Hermione met the chocolate eyes of the tall boy. She still had a small amount of trust in him. Draco watched the silent exchanged confused. Theo sighed. "I'll only tell you a base of the plans because the rest isn't set in stone. Blaise, Draco and I are trying to get on His good side. This dinner is going to allow us to bring plans up and hope he accepts them. Neville is going to use his blood status to his advantage. You are going to be thrown into a situation that sounds horrible to you but will get you to a safe place. You won't be alone. We promised to win."

Hermione took the information in. "That's all you can tell me? You can't tell me the situation for me?"

"Hermione," Theo sighed, "This isn't set in stone. The plan could go awry. We can't tell you our plan till certain things go our way."

"And now is the time to find that out, gentlemen." They turned to see Blaise Zabini walking down the stairs. "Dinner is ready and our esteemed guest has arrived."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The Dark Lord was seated at the head of the table when the boys entered the dining room. "Are the prisoners comfortable?" He questioned.

"They are in the dungeons just like you asked, sir," Blaise said.

He nodded. Plates of food appeared in front of each person. "So boys, what ideas did you think would be beneficial that must be brought to my attention?"

Theo and Blaise glanced at Draco. This was Draco's area. "Well my Lord, we are the next generation. Theodore, Blaise, myself, and many others our age are the future. The majority of those who fought under your command are getting up there. In the ministry the positions are filled with adults who still enforce the beliefs of their generation, not that we don't agree with some of those beliefs, but a few are outdated or maybe new ideas should be tested. I know some people who would be interested in these positions."

"Fascinating idea young Malfoy but is that all you have to offer?"

Draco shook his head. "Theodore came up with an idea. He will explain."

Theo was going to hex his friend at a later date. The Dark Lord's eyes traveled to him. "This idea has to do with everyone. Its main focus will be for the traitors of the war but it would be a little unfair to exclude others. Call it a parole system if you will. Blaise and myself could visit families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and other traitor families weekly to make sure they are in line and falling the laws the system comes up with."

"Why do these people not deserve Azkaban or death?"

"The population of the wizard world here in the UK has now dwindled from the tragedies. Putting those people to death or in prison would deplete the numbers greatly. That's not what you want, my Lord," Theo explained.

Voldemort focused all of his attention on Theo. "Tell me Nott Jr., what do I want then?"

"You want power. You want control. You want immortality. Our generation can guarantee you that. We can be loyal without the mark. Your dear followers of now will eventually grow too old to function. My father is a dear follower of yours and he is very up there in his age. He can not do anything to secure your position."

"Your system sounds intriguing and promising. You are a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and I do not doubt your loyalty but you said there would be no exclusions. How would your family be checked?"

Theo pushed his plate to the side. "Zabini would keep my family in check and I him. We would each take half of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and then divvy up whatever other families we need to."

Voldemort turned to Blaise. "Your family is not of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. You are a half-blood, correct Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes my lord, I am a half-blood. According to my mother, my father was the son of the Italian Minister of Magic in the late 70s. He cannot be found no matter how hard anyone looks. Zabini is his last name. My mother is Elara Selwyn."

"How did your mother stoop low enough to have relations with a half-blood?"

Blaise snorted but then an apologetic look quickly crossed his face. "Mother doesn't care so much about blood as she does money and social stature. My father happened to never be one of her unfortunate marital deaths but that didn't stop him and his family from completely disappearing."

Voldemort nodded. "What of your two prisoners?"

Draco took the lead on this. "Longbottom, if he agreed, would be filtered back into society under the new regime and since a traitor and part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight would take part in the parole. If he doesn't comply at first, threaten his grandmother and shell parents. He'll agree then. I have a request for Granger."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "And what might that request be young Malfoy? That mudblood deserves death."

"I want her under my custody."

He laughed. "What could you possibly need with her? Unless...you don't find yourself taken by the mudblood, do you young Malfoy?" The seriousness and disgust dripped with every word.

Draco gulped. "No my Lord but a boy does have needs and I will need house help. A house elf can't do everything."

The Dark Lord nodded. "I accept your request. She is yours and only yours. No need to share your newly acquired toy. Try not impregnate that mudblood either. I like your ideas, boys. You are the next generation, and your ways of thinking is what this new regime needs. I expect you to contact those you had in mind for positions of laws. I want the bases of the parole drawn up. I want this secured. Nott Jr., I want you to talk to Longbottom tonight and have an answer to me by the morning when I arrive with a list of families not in the Sacred Twenty-Eight I want watched. Divide that up between you and Zabini. Besides the one thing for the morning, I ask for you to have theses tasks completed upon our meeting here next Saturday same time as this one. Do you boys have any other requests? I'm feeling generous after your brilliant work."

"A house," Draco spoke up. Blaise and Theo glanced at him. They didn't discuss this. "A large estate for us. The three of us will be working close but we are also getting older. We will soon marry and produce families but we are also close personally and in business. Each gets their own wing that is practically a house but then a central area for us all. A grand estate."

"That sounds reasonable enough. I shall comply to your request and find a suitable area for your estate. It will be ready for Saturday. Be ready then," The Dark Lord stood. Draco, Theo, and Blaise followed suit and bowed. He apparated away.

The boys scurried to the dungeons when they were sure Voldemort wasn't returning. Hermione and Neville were curled close together. "Did it work?" Neville ask. "If it worked you know I'll comply but say I wouldn't at first for good measures."

"It worked," Theo whispered. Neville sighed in relief. Blaise and Draco let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding. Hermione looked between them confused.

"What worked? What is going to happen to us?" She demanded

"Granger, you remember how we said we'd give you answers if this worked and that you would be placed in a position that you wouldn't favor so much?" Hermione nodded. "Well," Draco continued, "It's time for minimal answers. You are not going to die. Thank me later. You are, however, given the title of my slave. Before you freakout and start going bat shit crazy on me, know that I am going to keep you safe. In front of others I may have to call you mudblood and do other actions but it will keep you safe. If it helps, we won't be here starting in a week. Just one week in the dungeons. Maybe we can see how long we can keep Longbottom here but no promises. I can try and give you your wand back too. Just don't hex me when I do. It'll all work out."

Hermione was going to punch him till he brought up her wand. He saw the flash of anger and then confusion in her eyes. "I promise I will do my best to keep you safe. I know this doesn't sound right coming from me but it's true. Not all of us want a madman running everything."

She met his silver eyes, which seemed to be the only light in the dark cell except for the bit from the other side of the door. "What are you going to do about that?"

She could see the outline of his smirk. "Leave that to us. You will know soon, when you are safe. Trust us. Trust me, Granger."

"Do you even have a plan?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Of course," he replied.

It was a complete lie. They were flying by the seats of their pants till the foundation was set. Then, hopefully, they could build a plan. Hope was all they had at that moment. They didn't know what events would take place—the crazy events that would take place and extend the length and time of their plan. All they had was a hope that couldn't afford to be destroyed.


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful JK Rowling owns these characters and the universe. I do not. I am using them for a story not associated with the canon universe.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As promised, Voldemort returned the following morning with a list of names and the want for Neville's reply. He also came with the news that their requested home will be done by Wednesday because Voldemort was top priority now. This meant their work was moved up too.

Draco made sure no harm came to Hermione and contacted recruits for laws who would be willing to help Draco's cause. Theo and Blaise kept busy with sorting out the parole system. Draco tried to avoid his parents as much as possible. By Tuesday night it was inevitable to avoid the conversation with his parents.

"Face it mate," Theo said while scratching names on a piece of parchment, "This is the one chance to see where your parents stand. Tomorrow we will be in our house and things will progress along. Blaise and I will work a few weeks with the system to get Lovegood and Weaslette on our side and you will convince Granger that you are good. Adrian and Terence are also coming over for dinner tomorrow night. They want to discuss the details more."

Draco sighed and paced the library. "Invite them here to discuss matters, Draco," Blaise suggested. "Then you have Theo and I to help."

Draco nodded and hollered, "Tippy!" A house elf popped in front of Draco.

"Young master called Tippy."

"Could you please summon my parents here, Tippy? I would appreciate it."

"Yes young master. Tippy will do that right away."

"Thank you Tippy."

Tippy disappeared. Draco turned to see Blaise and Theo staring at him. Blaise's mouth hung open. Theo had a smug look on his face. "Spending a lot of time with the house elf rights activist I see."

Draco blushed and glared at him. He was going to reply with a snide comment but his parents walked in. His mother ran and hugged him. She hugged Theo and Blaise too, who were like second sons to her.

"Oh my boys! I have so worried about you," She cried. Her arms wrapped around Draco again. "I was unsure of your fates. From what your father hears, Draco, it sounds like you are doing fine."

Lucius patted Draco on the back and nodded to the other boys. "You've brought some light back to our name, Draco. Well done my son. What is this I hear of new laws and parole system?"

"Some of the laws are too outdated for the time, Father. A few acquaintances are going through and rejecting, rewriting, and proposing laws. I do not know much on the parole system. That is Blaise and Theo's area. It is their project."

Lucius turned to the sitting boys. Theo nudged Blaise under the table signaling it was his turn to explain. Blaise stomped on Theo's foot before starting to talk.

"We don't have a formal name yet for the system. Theo and Blaise will check up on wizarding families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and others from a list the Dark Lord gave us weekly. This is a way to keep the high risks in line," Blaise explained.

"Why those of the Sacred Twenty-Eight? Most are followers of the Dark Lord," Lucius asked.

"Even the most loyal of followers could rise up for the cause in a radical way. There are also families who do not follow the ways of the Dark Lord that need watched too. If all of them were prosecuted, the wizarding population would greatly decrease. It is a risk we can not afford," Blaise added.

Lucius didn't question further. Theo was glad. He was in no mood to deal with bigotry. He could see the anguish on Narcissa's face. A distraction was needed. "Narcissa, did you know we, as in Draco, Blaise, and myself, will be getting out of your hair tomorrow? We are moving into our own connected estate."

Narcissa gasped. "What? You are not in my hair. You can stay in my hair. Why are you leaving me?" She grasped onto Draco.

Draco held his mother. He glanced at his father. Lucius looked as if he care less. He was just happy to be back on the path of good graces with the Dark Lord. "We are getting older mother. We are also on track for good lives. You can come see us whenever, stay whenever. You, my dear mother, are always welcomed in our lives."

He wiped away the tears on his mother's face. "You make me so proud, my son," She motioned at Theo and Blaise. They stepped closer and she pulled them in. "All my sons."

"We're doing this for a good future for us and others, Narcissa," Blaise whispered.

"We'll always make you proud," Draco added.

"We won't be monsters," Theo said.

She let go of them. She looked between the three of them. It seemed as if they had aged within minutes in front her. She could see a fire in their eyes. It was one she saw in her husband's eyes twenty years before. This was a fire completely different but with the same intensity.

Lucius approached the group. "My dear, I believe it is time for us to go. The boys must finish their work and packing. We will see you in the morning." Lucius nodded to his before ushering his wife and himself out.

"How do you think that went?" Blaise asked.

"Not bad. Mother just cares we survive and father is proud to have honor back to the family," Draco said. "If they knew our plan, the whole plan, father would be livid and mother would kill us."

Theo snorted. "Narcissa would be a nightmare if she knew everything. SOme of it would be fine but other parts…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The following morning was one Theo dreaded. They were all up and ready to go with everything packed. Narcissa convinced them to bring a few house-elves. Tippy, one of the elves going with, would bring Hermione, who was still in the dungeons unharmed because only Tippy, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and, sadly, the Dark Lord knew she was there.

At 8am sharp, the Dark Lord arrived. Theo handed over the papers concerning the parole. "We will start Saturday. Since there are a great deal of names on the list, Saturday will be for the first half of each of our lists and the following will be done on Sunday. Once a week we will do them. Tonight we are meeting with the two heads of the new law system."

"Excellent," He nodded. He turned to Draco and handed him three keys. "Crestfall Estate on the outskirts of Edwinstowe, Newark and Sherwood, Nottinghamshire. An exquisite piece of work. It is the forest and away from the muggle eyes. Do not let me down boys. You wouldn't want to know the consequences."

He looked over to Lucius and Narcissa. Theo saw Draco tense slightly. "There is a meeting tonight at 7 if you so choose to attend, Lucius," His gaze settled on Narcissa. "She is not allowed."

Lucius bowed. "Of course my Lord."

He apparated after that. Narcissa sent the boys on their way before retreating further into the house with her husband. Draco handed each boy a key. Theo could see the relief in Draco's face. Three house-elves popped up when matters were cleared.

"The plan is simple. Tippy will get Granger and apparate her to the estate. Did you hear its name and location?" All the house-elves nodded. "Hobbs and Spinks will grab the big stuff. Once Granger has been transported, Tippy, you will go back and help Hobbs and Spinks with the furniture and what not. Blaise, Theo and I will take our clothes. Once everything is there, we will extreme ward it. At five till six, I'll go get Pucey and Higgs. Any questions?"

"What about clothes and supplies for Granger?" Blaise asked.

"All taken care of," was the extent of Draco's response before picking up a large trunk and shouting, "Crestfall Estate Nottinghamshire!"

Draco vanished. The elves followed suit. Theo and Blaise waited until Draco appeared back. "I may not like this plan but that is one bloody amazing estate."

Draco grabbed another trunk. Theo and Blaise grabbed theirs and apparated off. Theo didn't bother to look around before apparating back to grab a final trunk with Blaise. Once back, Draco had them immediately starting on the wards and fidelius charm.

Forests surrounded the estate. Theo wondered if the charm was even necessary. Draco started talking as they walked back. "From what I gathered, there is a north wing, an east wing, and a west wing. Where we landed is the main part. It holds a drawing room, dining room, kitchen, entrance hall, and sitting area. It's the main part of the house. Granger and Tippy should be waiting for us."

Waiting they were. "Where in Merlin are we? What is going on?" she demanded.

"Granger," Draco started but she stopped him.

"Not you. I'm done with you. I want him to talk," She pointed to Theo. "Neville said I could trust you Theo, just those years ago. Tell me the truth Theodore Nott."

A lumped swelled in Theo's throat. Damn her. Blaise and Draco stared at him.

"Edwinstowe, Newark and Sherwood, Nottinghamshire at Crestfall Estate, our new estate. It was a request we put in that was granted by the Dark Lord. Forests surround the estate along with a fidelius charm and wards. You're safe."

Hermione started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Blaise asked.

Hermione ignored his question. "Tell me your plan, or at least what you can. I believe your elves put some furniture in the next room," She began walking with the boys trailing. "I tried giving the elves some clothes but they refuse to be freed. They want to keep working." Bitterness coated the words.

Theo and Blaise held their laughs down, but Draco let out an ungodly snort. Hermione swiveled back to them. "Out of everything that's going on, you're still caring about S.P.E.W."

"It's—"She stopped realizing he said it correctly. "Nevermind." She huffed and sat down.

"We want this to end," Theo continued. "Blaise, Draco, and I made a three way unbreakable vow with Neville as our binder right before Potter fell. We promised to protect the good, not become monsters, and win. You are one person to help with that, Hermione. Draco is going to protect you."

"Why not you?"

Theo shook his head. "I have someone else to protect like Blaise does. The only way we can get to them is through a system Blaise and I created. Those details do not concern you. The other plan we have is fueling the ministry with people on our side."

"Tonight, Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs are coming for dinner. They are going to head the law division of our plan," Blaise continued.

"How do you know they'll cooperate?"

"Simple, if they want to be happy and love how they want, they'll help us. Besides, Pucey owes Nott a lot," Blaise answered. Hermione stared at him. "Theo aided Adrain a few times back in school. Adrian and Terence are gay for eachother. They'll do whatever to ensure their safety."

She nodded. "They're coming so we can discuss what to get rid of and add. It'll be tricky but manageable. Lucky Bole will head security but he already knows his job."

"Lucky Bole?" It was clear Hermione didn't know the reference.

"Lucian Bole," Theo explained. "You might remember he used to be a beater otherwise the name might be unknown to you. He is a very lucky guy. Hopefully his luck continues."

"Hopefully we inherit some of his luck." Hermione muttered.

The boys agreed. "I'm tired. I've barely slept the past days. Where is my room?" Hermione asked.

"The west wing," Theo spoke up. They hadn't discussed wings but he was making the decision for them. "Blaise has the north wing, and I'll take the east wing. Tippy can help you find your way and help pick a suitable room for you. Hobbs will take our items to our wings while Spinks makes dinner. Tippy will bring you some food when it's ready. Consider her your personal assistant, Granger."

Hermione nodded. "What about clothes? And my wand?"

Draco pulled out a wand from his robe pocket and tossed it to her. "I've held onto it this whole time. All I ask is that you don't use it yet. You are still connected to it. Wait till Higgs gets that changed and then you are free to use it. I'll let you know when because I will discuss it with him tonight. As for clothes, Tippy, pull an old t-shirt out of my trunk for Ms. Granger. Use that for tonight. Pucey and Higgs are bringing clothes for you. If you're up when they come, you can change into whatever they bought, which should be some of everything. Also take a bath, Granger. You make the beasts from that oaf's class smell like roses."

"Granger!" Blaise called before she was completely out of the room. She looked over her shoulder. "You never told us why you were laughing."

Hermione smiled. "Either go in town or read the muggle tale of _Robin Hood_."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

At six, Draco arrived with Adrian and Terence. They looked around as they followed Draco to the dining room. "Nice place you have here," Adrian commented. "Not as gloomy as I would've thought."

Blaise and Theo were already seated when they entered the dining room. Tippy popped in to grab the trunk Terence was carrying and popped out. "That reminds me," Terence began as he sat down, "Where is the lovely heroine?"

Draco sat at the head of table, with Blaise and Theo to his right and Adrian and Theo to his left. "Granger is in her room taking a bath, napping or eating. She needs time."

"I would too." Terence agreed.

Spinks brought in their dinner. "Let's get down to business," Adrian said after taking a bite. "What do you want from us?"

"We know you two have a knack for knowing the rules as well has bending, creating and deleting rules. You are trustworthy people. You will work with us to get rid of laws and also create laws that will benefit us," Theo explained.

"What's in it for us?"

"Happiness. The lives you want. Ultimately winning this fight," Theo set down his fork and met the eyes of the company. "You are Slytherins. You've already weighed the risks and the rewards. You know how to slip various laws in and make it seem like those are dusty, old laws barely enforced anymore. I know you're considering this."

Adrian leaned forward. "How do you know if we are considering this?"

Draco and Blaise sat back to let Theo do his thing. "Two reasons I know you both are considering out. One, you owe me for those five years," Adrian scoffed. "Two, you showed up tonight AND brought clothes for Hermione Granger without question."

Terence spoke up. "We are considering for more than just those reasons, though there is no reason to indulge you in those."

"So you'll do it? You'll help us?" Blaise asked, hope clear in his voice.

Terence and Adrian conversed through looks. Silence filled the room. Draco hoped they agreed. The looks intensified. Theo hoped they wouldn't start making out at the table. They nodded and turned back. Blaise hoped this meant life was about to get back on track.

"We'll help," Adrian finally said. "Owl us when you need to talk. Never discuss anything in the letter. Terence has a final few questions."

"How often will He be around or we be close to Him? When do we start? Will we ever be clued into your whole plan? Who else is involved? Will we be included in this rumored patrol?" Terence quickly asked.

Blaise took charge of this. "No idea, tomorrow laws will be owled to you to start reviewing, in time, in time, and yes. Theo will on you while I check on Adrian. If it makes you feel better, we have to check on a majority of the wizarding community, and the only reason we have to check up on you is because you're going to work for the new Ministry."

Draco added, "I'd also like it, Higgs, that if you could sometime take the tracking off of Granger's wand so she can use it."

"That's not my area but I know a girl who'll do it no questions asked for a price."

"Give me the information as soon as you can or get it done. I'll pay the price."

He nodded and went back to eating like his partner already had. Theo met the eyes of his friends and nodded. They were successful in a few areas now. Maybe it was worth it to start having hope.


	4. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful JK Rowling owns these characters and the universe. I do not. I am using them for a story not associated with the canon universe.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Blaise stood nervously on the doorstep of the crooked house. To them, he was the enemy. It would take weeks for them to understand. The weight of the letter in his pocket seemed to grow. He knocked.

The patriarch of the Weasley family opened the door. "May I help you?"

"My name is Blaise Zabini. I'm here to check up on you and your family."

"We didn't owl for help. Good day." Mr. Weasley tried to shut the door quickly, but Blaise put his foot in to stop it.

"Mr. Weasley, please do not make this difficult. I know you and your family want peace," Blaise tried to reason.

"We want freedom, Mr. Zabini. You wouldn't understand our position," Mr. Weasley snapped.

Blaise smirked. "I am in a situation you wouldn't understand. Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

After a minute Mr. Weasley opened the door and let him in. The place was as crazy on the inside just like the outside. "Could you please gather your whole family in the sitting area? I have to collectively survey you all and then interview you individually."

He nodded and walked off.

"What's this for?" Blaise turned around to see a one eared, puffy faced Weasley walking down the stairs.

"It's a...um...parole type thing. I have to check up on you and your family weekly," Blaise explained. This Weasley was familiar but he couldn't remember which one he was.

"Why would He want something like this? Why would he come up with this?" Blaise followed him into a sitting area.

"Actually, Theodore Nott, Jr. and I came up with this. It keeps you out of Azkaban," The Weasley family all stared at him.

The patriarch and matriarch sat on a couch with one of the older boys. In a chair sat another older Weasley with a blond woman, his wife presumably, sitting on his lap. Weaslette sat on the floor by the fire with a younger version of the patriarch. Blaise knew the Weasel was somewhere else having who knows what happening to him.

"Let's just get what we can done. I need everybody's name and birthdate. Then I have to do an interview with each of you individually and privately. First though, do any of you not actually live in this house?"

"We do," said the one in the chair. "My wife and I live away."

"I actually live in Romania," the next to his parents said.

"Names?"

"Bill and Fleur Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley."

Blaise glanced over at the girl. She hadn't looked up or said a word this whole time. "I'll make you a deal. You two," He pointed to Bill and Fleur. "Where is your home?"

"Shell Cottage," Fleur spoke up.

"I'll do your information here but try to be there often and on Saturdays. Then you won't get into trouble. And you," Now looking at Charlie, "I can get you a portkey out of here to Romania for tonight. Owl when you can. On paper, you were never here."

She looked up now and was staring like the rest of her family. "Why are you doing this?" The one he walked in with asked.

"I can't quite explain myself but it'll be easier this way. So shall we proceed?"

Blaise got through each Weasley till she and the one ear were left. "It's your turn, Red."

One ear stopped her from getting up. "I'll go actually." Blaise nodded and guided him to the kitchen.

"Name and birthdate?"

"George Weasley. Date of birth is April 1st, 1978."

Blaise pointed his quill at him. "That's why I recognized you besides being a Weasley. You and your twin brother were the pranksters."

George sighed. "Were is the correct word to use considering Fred is dead now. Write that down, will ya."

George watched him. "What kind of bullshit is this?"

Blaise looked up. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. This is a load of troll dung. Why are you actually doing this? I saw you staring at Ginny. You're not going to cause her harm," he snarled. "I can't lose another one."

Blaise set his quill and parchment down. "I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to help her," George snorted. "You'll understand soon enough."

He exited the kitchen with George slowly making his way with him. He pointed at her to follow him. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Ginevra Weasley," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Ginevra Weasley born August 11th, 1981," She met his gaze. "You asked out there for name and birthday. I just gave that to you."

He nodded and wrote it down. "How're you handling the loss?" She stared at him. "You lost friends. You lost Potter and your brother. Your other brother hasn't been seen for a week."

"One of my friends agreed to play with this ploy, and another is living with him since her father is in Azkaban," She continued bitterly. "Oh, and don't forget my best friend is probably rotting in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor."

It was now or never. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. She didn't take it. He set it down on the table.

"Things aren't what they seem. Have a reply ready next Saturday," Blaise stood up and began walking out. He heard her tear the envelope open and sprint after him.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll be back next week," Blaise turned and was met with the sight of a teary Ginny holding the letter. George walked over to her and looked at it. He read who it was from and looked up with a shocked look. "I wish you good luck on your healing of losses, Ginevra. Don't give up hope."

He didn't pay attention to them after he said that. He apparated away, hoping the letter put down the first stepping stone into a successful future.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Theo was relieved when Neville opened the door. Neville ushered Theo into the house and to the sitting room. "Gran is still upstairs sleeping. I'm afraid this war has taken quite a toll on her. I don't know how much she has left in her," Neville sighed. "Luna should be down in a moment."

Theo nodded. Luna was residing with the Longbottoms since her father was locked up in Azkaban. "Let's just get your portion out of the way." Neville agreed and answered whatever questions Theo had.

"How's Hermione?" He finally asked.

"She's doing as best as anyone can expect," Theo said. "We moved into our own place a few days ago so she has a bed and a room and clothes now. She's clean too. She hasn't bashed in Draco's head while he sleeps yet, so that's a good sign."

Neville nodded.

"Hello Neville. Hello Theodore," an airy voice said from the door.

Luna Lovegood strolled in and sat next to Neville. "How are you, Theodore? Neville has said some things about you. Is it alright that I have my bag packed?"

Theo stared at her and then at Neville, who looked just as confused.

"Pardon?"

"Neville said you had a plan and it involved me. I figured I need to pack a bag or two or three, which I did. Are we leaving today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Luna, I still don't know how to keep you safe with me," Theo admitted.

Luna laughed. It reminded Theo of how his mother used to laugh. "You're so silly, Theodore. Even I have figured out the perfect way. Personally I wish a bowtruckle could pick this locked situation but that is not possible."

Luna hugged Neville. "It's been wonderful letting me stay here but it is time to leave with Theodore. I promise to write often, Neville," She started to make her way to the hall but paused and turned. "You should write Hannah, Neville. I'm sure she's lonely like you are. She'd be nice company."

Luna skipped away after that shocking statement. "What just happened?" Neville asked in one breath.

"I think she understands more than we give her credit for," Theo admitted.

They walked towards the stairs and watched Luna levitate her bags down. This was the first time since the tamer days of Hogwarts Theo got a look at Luna Lovegood. He blond, wavy hair was down with strands hanging in front of her silver eyes. It hung to her shoulders but looked as if part of it had been chopped off at some point. She seemed as if she could be Draco's counterpart—female and the opposite personality. Theo shivered at the thought, though her whimsical and trusting small also brought chills through his body. She wore a light blue sundress that complimented her skin, hair, and eyes along with a pair of silver star earrings and a butterbeer cork necklace around her neck. She looked pretty in her own way.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would come this easily, especially with me," Theo said.

Luna shrugged.

"I won't be alone, and you've also said that you won't bring harm to me. I trust you. It will be okay," She said. Her voice was airy.

Theo chuckled. "Do you have hope?"

"Of course," She answered. "What's the point of fighting and planning if you have no hope to ignite the spark?"

He ushered her to the door but thanked Neville first. He promised to let him know how Luna and Hermione were doing each week.

Before apparating away, he replied to her rhetorical question, "I don't have much hope. Blaise has all the hope. Draco just wants to live and make up for some of his wrongs. Our job is for you to have hope and ignite that in others so we can win our freedom. Because all I want is freedom."

They landed about a mile from Crestfall Estate. "You have hope, Theodore. You just don't know what form it is in and the cause for it," she whispered.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Draco was starting to get fed up with Hermione. He tried to talk to her but she hid in her room or the library. Tippy was always with her, which relieved Draco a great amount since the Dark Lord kept calling him away.

Draco was home for the weekend because of Blaise and Theo's system. This was his chance to make her understand. He found her in the window seat of the library looking out into Sherwood forest. He sat next her.

It was quiet for a few minutes until she handed him the book in her lap titled The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood. It was muggle literature, and the book she brought up a few days ago he remembered.

"That town and this forest are the home of the legend," she began. "Robin Hood took from the rich and gave to the poor with his band of Merry Men. He rebelled against the upper class. He wore green."

"What's that got to do with anything Granger?"

She shrugged, still staring at the trees outside. "It's just funny to be living here in a place that was built on muggle literature. Robin Hood reminds me of you in this situation."

That was a hysterical thought. Draco started laughing until he saw the heavy frown on her face. "I understand the green thing but how else do I relate to this character? I don't, Granger. He took from the rich and gave to the poor."

"You give people hope like he did."

A slight chuckle left his lips this time. "I don't bring hope to people, Granger." He shifted slightly in the seat. "That's your job."

She finally turned to him."Why are you doing this Malfoy? Why did you save me?"

Draco gulped. He still didn't have an answer. He didn't know how this would go. He just couldn't let her die. He couldn't let the cause die.

"Aren't I just Harry Potter's mudblood friend?"

He met her eyes. The brown met the silver. He didn't like it. She was doing something.

"The pureblood snake saved the dirty mudblood. He's keeping her for special purposes."

Draco twitched. She sat up and towards him.

"Is the Slytherin prince scared of the Gryffindor princess?" She leaned forward even more. Her face was close to his. He could feel her breath on his ears. His pulse started beating quicker.

"Are you scared of me, Draco Malfoy?"

He grabbed her shoulders and pressed her down in her spot. She hadn't expected his move. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her eyes widened at the sight of him over her. "Are you scared of me, Hermione Granger?"

She whispered, "Terrified."

"Me too."

"I'm scared of everything to come."

"Me too."

"Why are doing this Draco?"

"Because I'm scared."

She brought her hand up to his cheek. "Why save me?"

"Because you know how to lead. They can listen to you," he explained.

"Some can listen to you too," she reasoned.

He let go of her. "Nobody listens to a rising pariah. Nobody believes in the pariah," He got up and walked towards the door. He glanced back at her one more time. "We can do this, Granger. We just need to cooperate."

Walking out was when he realized she had used first name.


	5. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful JK Rowling owns these characters and the universe. I do not. I am using them for a story not associated with the canon universe.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hermione went to dinner for the first time since arriving at Crestfall Estates. She was met with the surprise of four people sitting at the table instead of three. Her face lit up at the sight of the fourth person. If it was Christmas, she'd call it a miracle. If it was her birthday, she'd say it was a wish came true.

"Luna!" She screeched. The blond raced towards her.

"Hermione!" The two friends met in a hug. Maybe there was a little good in this horrible world.

"That's kinda beautiful. I can't wait till Red joins," Blaise whispered to his friends. Theo and Draco nodded. They were happy Hermione had actually decided to come to dinner.

The two friends let go and walked to the table. Theo and Blaise sat at their normal seats with Hermione and Luna opposite and Draco at the head of the table.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" Hermione asked, still stunned.

"Oh, it's all part of their little plan," She pointed to the quiet boys across and next to them. "Neville said it was a part of their vow. I don't know much. I think Theodore was suppose to wait to bring me here but I didn't see any harm in coming early. Now you have one more friend too. I'm sure it gets lonely with Draco working a lot."

Hermione nodded and began to eat. The silence enveloped the group as dinner progressed on. Draco watched Hermione feast on her food. She acted as if she had barely eaten anything these past days. Maybe she hadn't, he thought. He never instructed Tippy to keep him aware of her whereabouts and habits. He needed to do that after dinner.

"How can you get away with this?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" Draco asked confused.

"How can you have me here? How can you keep Luna here without it looking suspicious? I still don't understand," she said.

"Hermione, you just have to trust them," Luna told her. "I do."

"What she said, Granger. I told you that we will let you in on everything one detail at a time," Draco explained. "As for keeping her without suspicion, well, anyway we can looks suspicious. Everything we are doing is suspicious to anyone who doesn't know our agenda. Your friend and Theo came up with a genius idea though."

"It's not genius," Luna corrected. "It's the only situation that can slip through ministry cracks, even with your people inside."

Hermione waited. "Luna and I are… um…" Theo took a deep breath. "We are…"

"Getting married," Luna finished.

Hermione dropped her fork. Even Blaise looked shocked at the news. "What?"

"Merlin's pants that's the only way I can get her safe, isn't it," Blaise murmured. Draco and Theo nodded. Blaise got up. "Excuse me, I believe it is time for me to retire for the night. I will see you in the morning."

Blaise walked out. "I do agree with Blaise. Let's retire, Theodore," Luna glided to the door. "Good night, Hermione and Draco."

Theo followed her leaving Draco and Hermione alone. "Are you ever going to be honest with me?" She asked. He stayed quiet. She nodded. "That's what I thought."

She left too. Draco smashed his fist into the table once she was gone. "Fuck!"

Blaise and Theo were sailing smoothly, even if they were getting married. Draco didn't know how he was going to keep her safe. He had her secured but it wouldn't last forever. With Theo getting married and Blaise setting the proposition in time to the Weasleys, everyone would expect him to tie the knot with some aristocrate pureblood.

"I know that look," He jumped at the voice and aimed his wand. "What is on your mind, Draco?"

He lowered his wand at the approaching person. "Mother?"

Narcissa walked into the dining room and sat next to her son. "It's quite odd here, son," she said.

"Mother, why are you here?"

She ignored him and continued talking, "Blaise let me through the floo first of all. Quite the security measures you and the boys have here. He's made it possible for me to be the only outsider of those that do not live here to enter. Then roaming the halls trying to find you, I was greeted by Theo and Luna Lovegood with locked arms. They didn't see me though so I kept walking in the direction I assumed I could find at least a house-elf.

"The strangest run-in I had though was with a crying Ms. Granger," Draco shifted in his seat. "I had two thoughts when I saw her: what is she doing here and why is she crying? She was very polite, dear. I saw that she's taken care of quite well, considering Tippy is her personal elf. Anyway, she directed me here. I also heard from your father that two former school mates of yours are going through laws and revamping the system. So, my sneaky son, what is going on?"

Draco stayed silent. He trusted and loved his mother. She was a good occlumens too. He needed to be honest to her. He had to be honest with someone. _Then why not Granger_ , part of him asked. He didn't know. She's the one who deserved the honesty.

"Draco, if you are worried I would tell your father or the Dark Lord would find out, I can assure you I will protect your secret because I love you and I want you safe," she chided.

Draco sighed. "We can't live in a world like this, mum. I don't want my children to live in a word like this. Blaise, Theo, and I are continuing the fight by rising through the ranks with others. Luna Lovegood is here because Theo is going to marry her. As for Granger, she was in the Manor's dungeons while we were still there. She's my 'property' for a lack of better words. She was crying because she and I just can't get along because she wants to know the truth and I'm too scared to tell her," he confessed.

Narcissa brought her son into her arms. "You're to scared to trust her," she corrected. "It's not that you are scared to tell her but you are scared she won't be there when necessary."

"You make it sound like I am in love with her," he mumbled.

She chuckled. "I never said that. I only meant you two need to trust each other because you both only have each other most of the time. Theo is busy with Ms. Lovegood, and I can only assume Blaise will have a special witch in his life soon."

He nodded.

"You and Ms. Granger need to trust each other. It's only going to get harder from here, Draco," she commented. "This world is dangerous place, and the people that can be trusted are a numbered few. This is why you must have your confidant—the person you come home to and let it all out and who knows the real you."

"Mother, that sounds like a wife. Granger is not and will not be my wife. You and father would be pissed because I contaminated the bloodline, and she still has her love out there waiting. I don't think the weasel would like it if I took his girl."

"You haven't heard then?" she asked.

"Heard what?" Draco countered, confused.

"Ronald Weasley is betrothed to Pansy Parkinson. The Dark Lord set up the engagement," Draco cringed at his mother's announcement. At least it wasn't him. Narcissa laughed at her son's face. "I thought the same thing. It was such a horrible punishment for him."

Draco was laughing now too. "Better him than you. You deserve much better," She glanced over at the clock in the corner. "I must be going now, Draco. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'll stop by another day maybe for lunch or dinner. Then you and Miss Granger can show me around the estate. Now, lead me to the floo."

After showing his mother to the floo, he sought out Hermione.

He found her curled up in her bed with dry tears stained on her face. He stood there not sure of how to go on. Her eyes were still open, and she clearly knew he was there.

"My mudblood germs aren't contagious. You can sit on the bed. I'll do my best not to let whatever tears I have left fall on you," she murmured.

He sat next to her. Draco still didn't know what to say as a silence washed over them. Maybe an apology? But Malfoys don't apologize, his grandfather's voice echoed in his head. Draco internally scowled. After all he had down, Draco was far from the supposed Malfoy.

"I don't mean to upset you, Granger," he began. "I'm just scared. Merlin, I am more scared than I was when I was tasked to kill Dumbledore, and my fear level was higher than any Quidditch player flies on their broom. I'm plotting, with my friends and mother's lives at risk, to thwart the Dark Lord. Every action thought and taken could kill anyone Theo, Blaise, and I care about. I'm not courageous. I'm not kind. I don't commit actions for others; I do them for myself.

"Theo, Blaise, and I made an Unbreakable vow with Longbottom as our binder. We promised to protect certain people," he continued. Hermione had now rolled over and was facing him. "Theo is to protect Lovegood. Blaise is to protect the Weaslette, and I am to protect you. We saw you three as the ones who could… I don't know… take care of Him once and for all. Theo is marrying Lovegood so stuff doesn't look suspicious, and Blaise will eventually propose an engagement to the Weasleys between him and the girl as an offer to keep her safe."

"Isn't it going to look suspicious that two of the uprising figures are marrying blood traitors and significant figures from the other side?" She questioned. "Also, don't people get suspicious that I am under your care?"

Draco thought for a moment. "People probably will but we could play it off as learning the correct way of life or their punishment is bound life with a high ranking prominent figure in this horrid world. As for you, most people don't even know where you are or if you are even alive. My mother didn't know till she just popped by, and according to Blaise, the Weasleys thought you were rotting in the dungeons until he presented to Red."

"First off, 'Red', 'Weaslette', and 'the girl' has a name. Her name is Ginny," she corrected him. "But that must have been terrible for them. I bet Ronald was relieved to know I was okay, even if I am under your care."

Draco didn't look hurt by her comment but shifted slightly. "About the Weasel, Granger," He began.

She sat up. "He's not dead, is he?" Her voice quivered.

"Huh, oh no! The Weasel is still living," he said. "My mother informed me of this in her visit. Granger, he's engaged."

"What?"

"The Weasel is betrothed because in the end he is still a pureblood male and there are a limited few available."

He waited a minute for the expected question. "Who's becoming the next Mrs. Weasley?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

He didn't know if she was going to laugh or cry. She ended up just sitting there. "I bet you're disappointed," she said at last. "Ronald took your woman."

Draco cringed. "She never was my woman, and that's okay that he took her because I have his."

She slapped his shoulder. "I am nobody's woman! I am not a piece of property."

Draco chuckled. "The Dark Lord thinks you are my property," She glared at him. "But of course I know better. You are your own person with your own free will but have to follow a set of rules so you can live another day."

"I think that's enough honesty for today," Hermione said.

Draco nodded and walked to the door. "Draco," Hermione said. He turned around. "What will happen to us?"

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's proceeding in their lives and you're suppose to be the leader. How are you and me going to stay safe? You can't promise me that because I am just a mudblood," she said.

"Everything is going to be okay, and I do promise your safety." He walked out after that. Entering his room three doors away, he realized she had used his name again. Maybe there was hope for their relationship yet.


	6. Chapter 5

The laws took up Adrian and Terence's time. Hours were spent at the ministry in their new office and at their home study. "There's just no point anymore," Adrian sighed. "There are too many laws and too many ethic and moral codes. It's exhausting."

Terence walked over and hugged his anxious boyfriend. Adrian continued ranting, "And we haven't figured out the loopholes Draco is looking for. I don't know how he's going to be able to keep Granger under his care or Blaise and Theo with whoever. I don't know how we can be together. We're not the traditional set up for His followers. I don't know how we can win or protect people."

"It's going to work out, Adrian," Terence reassured him.

"How?"

"Have you looked at the real ancient laws? The laws from the era prior to the burnings and hunts, I believe that's the time between 900 and 1300," a deep voice said from the study entrance. "That was the Middle Ages. The laws are more friendly. No idea how considering the time."

Marcus Flint walked into the light of the study. "I couldn't put my finger on why you guys were doing this. Now I know."

"You can't turn us in, Marcus. There's too much at stake," Terence pleaded.

Marcus snorted. "Why would I get rid of you when I need you guys at my disposal?"

"What do you want Flint?" Adrian sneered.

"Same reason Draco has you digging through thousands, maybe even millions, of old, dusty, outdated laws: to protect those who cannot be protected," Marcus sat down across from the two men. "Draco's trying to protect a mudblood for Merlin knows why. I am trying to protect my sweetheart."

"You in love with mudblood Flint?" Adrian asked. "Does she like it when you call her that?"

Marcus glared at him. "Muggle actually. Saved her during a raid and I just couldn't let her go. I've heard rumors of laws from that time that'll protect muggle and wizard and mudblood relationships. I just don't know what they entail. I need you two to find them and bring them to light again.

"This could help Draco and the boys too. Rumors also have it that Theo Nott is marrying the Lovegood girl even though she's a blood traitor and rebel. Apparently it's suppose to be a way to show her the correct way to live. A lot of hippogriff shit if you ask me."

"We'll help," Terence said.

"Terence!" Adrian cried, "You can't dive head first into this. You're suppose to be the practical one here."

"We're still in the 1920s for laws, Adrian, and it's been a week. If we skip to Middle Ages of Europe then we have a better shot of finding what we need and then go back to the other laws that won't help us accomplish our mission," Terence countered. "For once, I agree with Marcus."

Adrian sighed and agreed. Perhaps this was the start of hopeful path inconsideration of the laws and Adrian and Terence's future.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Blaise had been trying for three weeks to get Ginny Weasley to trust him. All the others Weasleys except her trusted him after all he had done for them. Luna and Theo were set to marry the following day. The announcement sparked controversy everywhere. Shockingly, the Dark Lord accepted the engagement, which caused the stir to settle.

George answered the door Saturday morning. He immediately pulled Blaise up the stairs when he walked through. "Your friend's getting married tomorrow to Luna, right?" Blaise nodded. "Why? Why is he marrying her?"

"To teach the rebel a correct way of life," Blaise lied. None of them had came up with a solid reason.

"You're lying," George said. "Why is he actually doing? Also, you're close in contact with Hermione. Something is going on."

Blaise stayed quiet.

"Blaise," George said quietly. He never called Blaise by his first name. Never. "I need to know what's going on. They took Percy away the other day. Dolohov and Rookwood showed up Wednesday night. Mum and dad were at Bill's house visiting, since they are still allowed to do that. It was just Percy, Ginny, and I when they busted through the floo."

George shook his head. "I didn't even know it was possible to get through the floo without the access. Though I suppose they gave themselves access at the Ministry. Anyway, they took Percy. Dolohov took him back through the floo to the Ministry and Rookwood hung back. He started towards Ginny and I tried to get him away. He stunned me. I woke up about an hour later. I panicked at first because Ginny wasn't there. She was in her room. She's only left a handful of times since then. She won't tell me what happened.

"I'm worried, Blaise. I owled mum and dad that night and told them to stay there. I know it's against system rules. They should be back anytime today though," Blaise could see the tears in George's eyes. "I feel like I have failed. I lost Fred. I lost Percy. And I'm close to losing Ginny. I fear they might come back for her."

"What do you want from me then?" Blaise asked.

"I think you and your friends are protecting Hermione and Luna. I need you to protect Ginny. I don't doubt her abilities but this isn't the time to play rebel. Please Blaise, protect my sister," George begged.

This was his chance. "Can you agree to one condition? And you can since you are technically leader of the Weasley house."

"Yes you can marry her," George agreed. "Good luck getting her to agree though."

Blaise was surprised. "How did you know that's what I would ask?"

"Common sense. Besides, isn't that what Nott is doing to protect Luna?" George had figured it out. He was smarter than anyone had ever given him credit. Blaise was sure Fred was the exact same way. "I have no idea what Malfoy is doing with Hermione though but the glimpses I've gotten from letters she seems fine. I know you and Nott and Malfoy all live together. She'd have Luna and Hermione around her. Just protect her; that's all I ask."

"Trying to give me away brother?" Her voice came from the doorway. "I'm not some possession, George. I'm a person."

"A person at risk," George added. "I believe you would be safer under his protection instead of mine."

"Bollocks."

"Gin, Percy is missing. Ron is… we don't know."

"You don't know?" Blaise asked shocked.

"You know where Ron is?" Ginny asked. "Is he with you guys?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, he's at Parkinson Manor. He is to marry Pansy Parkinson in a few weeks. I'm surprised you weren't aware. I mean, it's obvious you wouldn't be invited, no offense, but I would've at least assumed someone would've notified or even taunted you about it."

"Ron's getting married to a pug?" George whispered. "Why?"

Blaise shrugged. "It's not my place to know I suppose. I'm just told I have to attend," He glanced at Ginny. "Will you come? I don't want to take you by force. I can come back once I'm done with today's rounds and George has filled you in and you've seen your parents."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a few hours then."

Blaise apparated away with a quiet pop to his next stop. His concentration depleted at each stop he made. He had extra work today since Theo was getting married tomorrow. Adrian Pucey was his last stop before heading back to see Ginevra.

"Please tell me you guys have good news," Blaise said as he walked into Terence and Adrian's study.

Adrian swiveled around in his chair. "We actually found something somewhat promising about a week and a half ago. The keyword is somewhat because it's in the same boat with Nott's marriage of protective convenience."

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you owl to tell us?" Blaise snapped.

"He said it is somewhat promising," Terence said walking in. "We have no idea if it'll work. It's a set of laws we slipped into spell from the Middle Ages. We are having someone test it out first before we give Draco the all clear."

"I'll be honest," Terence continued, "It wasn't at all what you were probably hoping for but it's the solution you have."

"What does it entail?" Blaise asked.

"That is for you to find out if it works," Adrian answered. "It'll be about another month before we know if it will actually work. I advise Draco and Granger to get comfy with each other."

Blaise snorted. "They hardly talk," Blaise paused for a moment of thought. "But then again they do have their own wing, and Draco went to the muggle village the other day talking nonsense about a hooded robin in green tights and how the robin and Draco are not similar."

Blaise's eyes widened. "He won't even let us go to his wing. Merlin! I bet Draco and Granger are shagging."

Adrian and Terence looked amused. "Then there is nothing to worry about." Adrian said.

Terence shook his head. "You know that's not true, Ade. This law will upset many, dangerous, people."

"When is life never dangerous?" Adrian questioned.

"You must be specific, Pucey," Blaise interrupted. "This life is always dangerous."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was dusk when Blaise returned to the Burrow. George opened the door and pulled Blaise in before he could even knock. They trekked towards the Weasley's living room. "I want you to take her away from here and make sure she doesn't return," he said.

"I want her safe in your estate. Maybe keep the officiant from Theo's wedding back a bit and marry her then," Ginny was waiting by the floo. "Just keep my baby sister safe, Zabini. That's all I want. Keep her safe and, maybe someday, keep her happy."

"What happened?" Blaise could tell something happened while he was gone.

"They came back," Ginny whispered. "Well, it was just Rookwood. He came back as a surprise visit he called it and said he would be back very soon."

Blaise nodded. He noticed it was only the two Weasleys home. Everything was eerily quiet. Even the house ghoul was silent. "Can I talk to George privately, Ginny?" He asked. She nodded and walked out.

"What happened?" Blaise asked once more.

"They're picking us off one by one," George admitted. "Your capture of Neville and his willingness into a submissive life might have saved him, and Luna marrying Nott has saved her, but we are not safe. Charlie is safe in Romania. Ron is I guess safe. There has to be a reason they kept him alive and having him marry Parkinson. Percy is dead. Bill flooed about an hour after you left. I told him to get out. He is taking mum and dad to Romania while him and Fleur will be in France with her family."

"What about you? Why not go with them along with Ginny?" It was a curious thought that had struck Blaise. Granted, Blaise needed her for the plan but it would've made sense for the Weasleys to leave together.

"I had planned to send Gin with but then Rookwood showed up to tell us about Percy," George's voice faltered. "Apparently, he'd cursed her with I don't know what but she can't leave the country. At least that's what he said, and maybe he's lying but I can't, won't, risk it. So Bill and them are fleeing while they can."

"That doesn't explain you."

"Someone has to take the blame and the consequences."

"You can't do that," Blaise snapped. "You can't just leave her on her own."

"She won't be on her own. She'll have you and Luna and Hermione and Neville and your friends and maybe Ron. That's also why you have to marry as soon as possible. They won't harm if she has your name," George said.

Blaise nodded. The twin was right. Blaise was ready for this to be over but they weren't miracle workers. They were teenagers. They weren't fighters. They were children. They were going to try to start a revolution but who knew when it would take off. They were young. Three years ago, Blaise had planned for him to be in Italy at this time. He had planned to stay at the villa his mother owned near Florence. But here he was fighting in a never ending battle.

"Besides, maybe I'll see Fred again."

"You can't be negative, George. You can't give up," Ginny cried coming back in. "I can't lose you too. I just can't."

She cried into her brother's shoulder. Blaise could feel his heart crack. He missed the fiery Red.

"I'm not giving up, Gin. I'm fighting till the very end. You can't give up though. Blaise, Hermione, and Luna won't let you. In the end, everything will work out for you," he reassured her. "I know it will but you can't give up hope. Hope is the one thing they can't take away from you."

Ginny kept weeping into her brother. Tears began to slide down George's cheeks too. He finally let go of her. "You two need to go. They'll figure out soon that mum, dad, Bill, and Fleur have left the country and will come for us. You can't be here when they return."

"What about you?" Ginny asked. She looked at Blaise. "And you? Won't they question your paperwork and _us_?"

Blaise answered first. "I took care of that already. I forged it with basic information. I just changed the time I came to see you and George for after Rookwood came and put I saw Bill and Fleur and your parents at the time I originally saw you. As for you with me, I'll just throw Rookwood under the bus, as I believe I've heard Granger say, and explain he's cursed you and maybe throw in an additional white lie or two. Nobody likes him anyway."

"As for me," George replied, "I will be here for the consequences."

"But George…" Ginny whimpered.

George held up his hand. "Trust him, Gin," He glanced at the Italian. "I do."

Blaise gently grabbed her wrist. "We need to leave, Ginevra. It's getting darker out and we will have to trek through a forest to reach the estate. Hopefully we will be there in time for dinner."

Ginny nodded and hugged George one last time. George walked them to their apparation point. He looked at Blaise. "Remember what I've said and take care of her." Blaise nodded.

"Try to take care of yourself, George, and live as long as you can," Blaise replied.

George smirked. "That's the plan," He hugged Ginny. "Don't give up hope, Gin. Promise me that. Promise me you won't give up."

She nodded into his shoulder. "I promise, George," she mumbled. "I love you brother."

Blaise could see the tears George was trying to hold back. "And I love you my dear sister."

They let go. "Don't give up hope. I mean that for both of you. You can't ever let go of the hope you possess."

Ginny hugged him one last time before grabbing Blaise's hand to apparate away. All Ginny wanted was to let go of her hope, but George made her promise. All Blaise could do was have hope. George just hoped they would have a good future since his would end so soon.

* * *

 ** _I don't own the characters. JK Rowling does. Also, I added a cover and I don't own that either. I got it from Google and credit goes to the artist._**

 ** _Don't forget to review. Another update will come soon._**


	7. Chapter 6

Theo wasn't ready to get married. He had actually planned on never getting married, but there are things people do for freedom. "Come in," Theo shouted when he heard a knock at his door.

Hermione slowly walked through the door. Theo couldn't hide the shock on his face. He would've thought it would be Draco, since Blaise has spent the past hours with Ginny but promised he would at the wedding.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you and for a change of scenery," She glanced around the room. "Though really it's not different from my wing."

She walked closer to him and helped with his tie. "I didn't think dress robes required a tie."

He pulled open his robes. Underneath was a muggle suit shirt and pants. "They don't if you go fully traditional. I've always loved ties and I was thrilled with the Hogwarts uniform. Even when we were allowed to wear whatever to Hogsmeade, I still wore the uniform minus the robe. Robes feel stuffy. My mother never cared for them much either."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see how handsome you will look up there," Hermione smiled.

Theo smirked. "Granger, are you hitting on me? I have an hour till I must floo out. That should be plenty of time." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione scoffed and pushed away. "You are a disgusting pig. How is Luna going to put up with you?"

Theo shrugged. "No idea. You should be worried about me having to deal with her instead."

"I'm beginning to regret coming to see you."

"And I still don't know why you are here."

Hermione walked towards the large window in Theo's room that overlooked the eastern part of Sherwood forest. The sun was starting to exit the view of the window and setting in the west. "They may have called me once 'the brightest witch of the age' but I am clearly not if I cannot figure out your plan or why you are marrying Luna."

She didn't look at him. "Then I realized something last night when Ginny came with Blaise. Neville told me to trust you like we did years ago. He said you made a promise to protect. You three imbeciles made an Unbreakable Vow to protect us. It still didn't make any sense at all. You three would have had the life. You are partially living that life, and yet… and yet you three have taken a rebel, a blood traitor, and a mudblood into your custody."

"Granger, I don't understand," Theo was confused now.

She ignored his statement and continued on, "Ginny was talking to me last night about all that Blaise had done to keep her safe. Luna talked about how considerate you are to her. I was left with the memories of Malfoy," She looked at Theo now. "I was left with my answer: who is Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, the Sheriff, Friar Tuck, the band of merry men, King John, and Will Scarlet."

He walked closer to her. "Granger," he whispered, "What are you going on about?"

"Robin Hood is a muggle fairy tale that took place in this forest," She explained. "Robin Hood and his band of merry men gave back to the poor. Hearing bits of your mission and this place made me wonder who was who."

Theo stood next to her now. Time was running out. "And who are we?"

"I haven't figured out everything. Your Dark Lord is obviously King John, the one who takes from the poor. Draco is Robin Hood because he is the leader. You are Little John, Robin Hood's second in command. Blaise is Will Scarlet, another very faithful and higher up in the band merry men. Either Adrian or Terence or both as one unit is Friar Tuck. He helps out Robin Hood and his men. I don't have any ideas for the Sheriff or Maid Marian. The band of merry men is made up of all your followers who aid you," Hermione explained.

"Who are the Sheriff and Maid Marian," Theo asked. "Maybe I can give you ideas."

"The Sheriff was the one trying to catch Robin Hood and his men. Maid Marian was Robin Hood's love interest."

Theo smirked. "The Sheriff could be anyone. I have a fair idea on Maid Marian."

Hermione glanced at him. "Who?"

Before he could respond, Draco yelled as he came into the room, "It's time to get hitched, Theo," Draco noticed Hermione's presence. "You need to go back to our wing, Granger. It's safer there."

"It's not like the wedding or the reception is here," She retorted.

"No," Draco grimaced, "But just in case someone gets through, you are safe."

She groaned and looked at Theo. "Good luck."

Hermione walked out of the room. She didn't even glance at Draco as she passed him. Theo had a feeling she wished him luck on more than just his upcoming marriage.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

He felt like he could throw up. A numerous amount of death eaters occupied the garden of Malfoy Manor for his wedding. There were a handful of people sitting on Luna's side; people probably forced to come. Neville Longbottom sat with Hannah Abbott. Ronald Weasley sat on Luna's side too but on the aisle with Pansy directly across. A few other people from Hogwarts sat there too.

Draco and Blaise stood next to him. The nature of the garden was the only decoration besides the chairs set up. Unless you had been invited, there wasn't much of an indication of a wedding. Maybe that's a good thing, Theo thought.

The doors to the Manor opened allowing his bride to walk forward. No one stood up and no music played. This wasn't really a wedding at all.

The "I dos" were quick and far from sweet. Even with never planning to marry, Theo would've thought a wedding would be sweeter. Theo had barely pecked his wife's lips when Draco and Blaise ushered him and the new Mrs. Nott into the Malfoy library.

"What are we doing?" Theo asked.

The library doors opened and Neville and Hannah walked in. "I take it we are not late," Neville said.

Draco waved them over. "We have to get this done quickly."

Theo groaned. "Will anyone answer my question?"

"It's obvious dear. IN her declining health, Neville's gran has bestowed upon him her Wizengamot power which allows him to marry wizards and witches like Blaise and Ginny but they have to do it quickly before everyone downstairs realizes we are gone," Luna stated.

Blaise, Neville and Hannah had already gone through the floo. Draco looked at the newlyweds. "I know I also brought you two up here but you have to go back downstairs and mingle. They need two witnesses, Hannah Abbott and I. You two have to cover us. Neville and Hannah will not return because they would have had to leave anyway. Just keep everyone distracted from Blaise and I."

Draco didn't wait for a reply as he quickly entered the floo and shouted, "Crestfall Estates!"

Theo wondered why Granger wasn't the second witness. It was too late to question it. Theo glanced at Luna. She smiled at him and held out her arm. "Shall we now, my new husband?"

Theo sighed and took her arm. "I guess we shall, my new wife."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Theo twirled around the dance floor with his wife. He had to admit that she wasn't bad to be around. They were doing their best to enjoy their special day, but how could they with creeps walking around?

Luna's smile never fell the whole time.

"I don't understand," He said to her, "How you can keep that smile on your face."

"Because I have no reason to be upset. You will do nothing to harm me. That leaves me with nothing to fear," She told him.

He couldn't understand. He didn't know how she could still be her normal self during this time. Eventually, he knew, this situation would destroy her. It destroyed him and everyone else he knew.

Blaise and Draco finally returned after the song finished. It had been the seventh dance of the night for Theo and Luna. Draco said a few words to his parents before approaching the couple.

"It's official now. I believe it's also time to go," Draco instructed.

He guided the newlyweds off the ballroom floor and towards the door. Blaise quickly followed behind. No one questioned them as they walked out, most likely because all the guests wanted to leave.

Draco and Blaise immediately departed once they entered the estate's travel room leaving Theo and Luna by themselves.

"Shall we enjoy our wedding night?" Luna asked.

They were walking to their wing when she asked this and he froze. He completely forgot about the wedding night. Sure Luna was a lovely looking witch but Theo didn't know if he was ready. He knew Blaise was most likely read for his.

"Are you always this straightforward?" Theo asked.

Luna shrugged and answered, "I see no reason to beat around the bush. Besides, embellishing the truth takes too much time when you could just be frank about it."

He realized this girl was never given the credit she deserved. There was a reason she was in Ravenclaw, and it just wasn't for her creativity and originality.

"Might I ask you a question, Theodore?"

He nodded.

"Why do you act so aloof?"

"Pardon?"

"You always try to seem cold and distant by being quiet and reserved. You are the hidden figure of your group. Draco is the leader and Blaise is a man of action, but you come up with the plans. Why don't you ever take the credit for your ideas and smarts?" She inquired.

They reached the door to their wing, and Theo pushed it open. He knew Spinks had moved Luna's things to his room for they agreed to share a room once married. Spinks had been given as the Nott's personal elf, Hobbs was Zabini's, and Tippy was Malfoy's.

He didn't know how to answer her question. He'd always been that way since his mother died when he was young.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered. "I lost my mother when I was younger too."

He looked at her bewildered. "How did you know I lost my mother?"

"You just said it aloud," She answered. "You said your thought aloud."

He nodded. "How did your mother pass?"

"A backfired spell," She replied. "Yours?"

"I'm not sure. One day mother and I were in the garden. She hadn't been feeling well for the previous days and it was the first sunny day in Wales in a while. I thought maybe the sun would do her some good; I was only seven at the time so I didn't know better and she was just doing the motherly thing. We were walking past a patch of daffodils and wisterias when she collapsed. I called for an elf to fetch my father and another elf to help. By the time father came rushing out, it was too late," A tear slid down his cheek. Luna gently wiped it away.

"Father was always a brute man who never showed emotions. That was the one time I saw Thoros Alexander Nott cry. He didn't even cry at mother's funeral, only when he and I were kneeling in the dirt next to her fallen body. What amazed me was that he never blamed me. He never blamed the boy who made his sick mother go outside because he thought it would help her. He didn't even blame the elf who tried to help. It was if he knew the day was coming," Theo continued on.

Luna pulled him into their room. "My mother loved experimenting with spells. She actually helped create some that are used now. I loved watching her at work. I was in her lab one day reading a book on nifflers while she was working on a protection shield charm and something went wrong. She was gone when father came into the lab."

"You saw your mum die?" Theo croaked.

"You saw yours and I saw mine," She replied. They were quiet for minutes letting the new information sink in. "This is a mood killer. Are you going to kiss me?"

Theo chuckled. He could definitely get used to her. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

He leaned down and kissed her. It was different then when he kissed her at their wedding. He made this one worth while. He pushed passion into it. He made it the first real kiss of their relationship. It gave him hope that he could survive so long as she was with him.


End file.
